priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Run♪ for Jumping!
Run♪ for Jumping! (ラン♪ for ジャンピン！) is a song sung by Dressing Pafé in Episode 99 - Youth Jumping Snapping!. Performers *Dressing Pafé - (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 102), (Episode 109), (Episode 115), (Episode 121), (Episode 126), (Episode 132) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Pappa~! Dūwa pappa~! Pappa~! Dūwa pappa~! Pappa~! Dūwa pappa~! Omoshiroi koto tte hitori ja okosenai! Purple|Shion}}/ Sutēji wo tsukutteku Seishun no chīmumeito! Ran for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite Ichiban takai sora made JUMP! Ran for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte issēnō de JUMP Ran for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou Omou yori tōku e Ikitai mirai megakete JUMP! Ran for janpin NOW! Itsu nandarou Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! |-| Kanji= 出逢わなくっちゃ 始まんなかった！ パッパ～！ドゥーワパッパ～！ こんなにも Wa-Cha Wa-Cha　Groovin'しちゃうDays パッパ～！ドゥーワパッパ～！ 波にノッテケノッテケ Non Stop七転八起のRock'n Roll パッパ～！ドゥーワパッパ～！ オモシロいことってひとりじゃ起こせない！ トクベツなフィーリング 感じるんだよ 笑って 怒って 泣いちゃって ハジけて 景色をつくってく セイシュンのチームメイト！ ラン forジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走して イチバン高い空までJUMP！ ラン for ジャンピンNOW！ その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだっていっせーのーでJUMP ラン forジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう 思うより遠くへ 行きたい未来 めがけてJUMP！ ラン forジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう それって 今なんだよ！ 一度きりしかないGroovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！ Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump Pa！ Pa！ Do！ Be！ Pa！ Pa！ Do！ Be！ Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now！ |-| English= If we had never met, we would never have started! Pappa~! Do wa pappa~! Every day we're gonna Wa-Cha Wa-Cha as we keep on Groovin' Pappa~! Do wa pappa~! Life has its ups and downs but we ride those waves like Rock n' Roll Pappa~! Do wa pappa~! You can't have fun if you're all by yourself! We can share those special feelings We can laugh or get mad Go on and cry or brighten up We'll go and build a stage Because we're teammates in our youth Run for jumping NOW! Come on and dash Go forward with all of your might JUMP so we can touch the sky! Run for jumping NOW! Hey, right now It's the perfect photo opportunity As every shining moment is the best so one, two and JUMP Run for jumping NOW! Where are we gonna go A lot farther than our dreams can go If you have a dream, let's chase it down and JUMP! Run for jumping NOW! When is it? It's right now! Life, love and youth only come once so seize within these Groovin' Days So let's do it like this, now! Gimmie, gimmie your hand and Jump Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Gimmie, gimmie your heart, just now! Jump! Full Version Rōmaji= (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Omoshiroi koto tte hitori ja okosenai! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Purple|Shion}}/ Sutēji wo tsukutteku Sēshun no chīmumeito! Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite ichiban takai sora made JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte FRIENDS! (Hai tatchi!) Issēno~de JUMP! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Seijitsu! Shōjiki! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Omoshiroi koto tte issho nara okotchau! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Doresshingu! MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Sō, zutto ne! Daisukina chīmumeito! Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou? Omou yori tōku e, yukitai mirai megakete JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Itsu nan darou? Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai (Hai tatchi!) Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! (Hi! Hi! Hi! High-Jump!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hai tatchi!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite ichiban takai sora made JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte tokubetsu FRIENDS! (Yes! Yes! We are friends!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou? Omou yori tōku e, yukitai mirai megakete JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Itsu nan darou? Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai (Hai tatchi!) Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! (Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump! (High-Jump!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! (High-Jump!) So let's do it like this, now! (Hi! Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump! (Pa Pa Pa Pa!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hi! Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! (JUMP!) |-| Kanji= 出逢わなくっちゃ始まんなかった！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) こんなにもWa-Cha Wa-Cha Groovin'しちゃうDays (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) 波にノッテケノッテケNon Stop　七転八起のRock'n Roll (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) オモシロイことってひとりじゃ起こせない！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) トクベツなフィーリング感じるんだよ 笑って、怒って、泣いちゃって、ハジけて 景色(ステージ)をつくってく セーシュンのチームメイト！ ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走してイチバン高い空までJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだってFRIENDS！(ハイタッチ！) イッセーノ〜でJUMP！ 止まんないんだ、押せ押せムードメイク！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) イキアタリバッタリでGoin' our way (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) まさに博識！ 誠実！ 正直！ 益者三友でRock'n Roll (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) オモシロイことって一緒なら起こっちゃう！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) 個性的パッションのテンションをミックス マックス！定石！リラックス！ドレッシング！ イゴよろしく！そう、ずっとね！ 大好きなチームメイト！ ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう？ 思うより遠くへ、行きたい未来めがけてJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう？ それって今なんだよ！一度きりしかない(ハイタッチ！) Groovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！ (Hi！Hi！Hi！High-Jump！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(ハイタッチ！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走してイチバン高い空までJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだってトクベツFRIENDS！ (Yes！Yes！We are friends！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう？ 思うより遠くへ、行きたい未来めがけてJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう？ それって今なんだよ！一度きりしかない(ハイタッチ！) Groovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！(Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your hand and Jump！(High-Jump！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your heart, just now！(High-Jump！) So let's do it like this, now！(Hi！Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your hand and Jump！(Pa Pa Pa Pa！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(Hi！Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your heart, just now！(JUMP！) |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia Gallery See Run♪ for Jumping!/Image Gallery and Run♪ for Jumping!/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Anime Category:Songs Category:Season 3